What If
by AppleCider1412
Summary: a series of what if dif people shrunk. lol heiji is first. my freind Haibara-san helped me with it. i can't figure out yet. still new


Heiji sighed, putting a hand to his head. The old professor looked at the clock again. I asked "i asked Shinichi to come over about a half an hour ago. I don t know what s taking him so long Heiji smiled. Ah! Thanks! Heiji grinned a and made his way over to the bathroom, searching through the cabinet. There were a few clear glass bottles out, some with just plain white pills, one with only a few red and white pills left, and another entire jar of the same colored pills.

Are they the red and white ones? Heiji yelled from the bathroom. Yes, and there are some paper cups in there, you can use one if you need to swallow with water. Agasa replied, starting to dial Shinichi s phone number to see what was taking so long. Kay, thanks! Heiji hollered back, taking the bottle with the few left. It would be better to finish off the old bottle, he thought to , and placed the two last pills in his mouth. Tipping his head back, he drank the water, washing the pills down his throat. He then picked up the now empty bottle. Hey, what do you want me to do with this- Heiji suddenly felt like his body was on fire. He grabbed at his chest, the pain rushing through him. What is this, poison? Heiji thought to himself as he fell to his knees, letting out a scream before he lost consciousness.

Conan was on his skateboard when Agasa called, again. Conan pulled out his earring-shaped cellphone and answered. I m on my way, give me some time, professor. He could hear Agasa start going into how worried he was and something about the time and blah blah blah. But something he happened to hear way too much was that of a scream from the other end of the phone line. Hey, what was that, professor?!

Agasa ran to the origin of the scream , which happened to be the bathroom where Hattori-kun had just gone into. Hey, are you alrigh- Agasa dropped the phone in surprise. Professor? Professor?! PROFESSOR WHAT S GOING ON?! Conan yelled into the phone. With no response, Conan hung up and pressed the skateboard to go faster. What happened?  
Haibara stopped typing. Was that a scream? she wondered, leaving her chair. Part of her thought it might just be her imagination, but just to be sure She left her lab and hurriedly made her way up the stairs. Professor? Professor! She saw him standing and gaping into the bathroom. Great. A leak. That s all? She glared. Hey, Professor, you call the technician and I ll clean up this time. A-Ai-kun Agasa said nervously. She looked over, a bit annoyed. What is it? I need to go get the towels. Agasa pointed, his hand shaking. H-H-Hattori-kun Haibara made a face. Hattori-kun? She walked over and looked in the bathroom. Wait, there s not a leak here Her eyes moved to the floor, and she stared, horrified.

Conan burst through the door, running straight for Agasa. What s wrong, Professor? He noticed Haibara standing there, and once he was close enough to her face, noticed the pure. . . was that annoyance?? He followed both of their gazes.

No way. All of them said in unison. Haibara seemed more annoyed and terrified, Conan surprised and annoyed, and Agasa both disbelief and terror. Suddenly Haibara snapped out of it and became of absolutely no help. I m not dealing with It. She said, walking away and heading downstairs to her lab, where she could pretend that one of the most annoying guys had NOT just shrunk to kid size. Conan watched her leave.

Uhm this isn t real is it? Agasa didn t reply. All of a sudden, Conan laughed and pointed. Shi-Shinichi Agasa stared, about to lose it. Conan coughed and regained his composure. Sorry I ll get him some spare clothes, can you put him on the couch? Heiji opened his eyes. So that poison didn t kill me? he thought to himself. He looked at his hands, which looked a bit strange. But they weren t green so all was well. He sat up, it was dark inside the house. Is anyone here? He called out. Heiji froze. Who s voice was that?? He got up, looking around the best he could in the dark. How had the table and couch gotten so tall? Heiji called out softly again. Hello? Anyone? He began to wonder if the strange poison-drug had changed his ability to hear. Heiji stumbled into the bathroom, and jumped up onto a stepstool to turn the light on. Why is everything so tall? He looked into the mirror. OH NO WAY! He yelled. Heiji first saw his child face, then it traveled down to NOT THE STUPID RED BOWTIE! ! Someone had apparently dressed him in Kudo s old elementry uniform, complete with geeky little red bowtie. Now this HAD to be a horrible nightmare.

Yo. Heiji turned to see Conan with a huge grin on his face. It got a little bigger when Conan saw the complete and utter horror on Heiji s face. WHAT S GOING ON HERE? Heiji yelled. Haibara came from out of nowhere. Would you like to keep it down to a dull roar, it happens to be midnight and people are trying to work. Heiji stared for a moment, wondering why what she said seemed a little backwards. We ll talk in the morning, for now, go to sleep. Conan said, still grinning. Heiji got down off of the step stool and stared. He never noticed how scary Haibara looked when she glared until he was eye level with her. HOW CAN I SLEEP WHEN I TURNED INTO A RED BOWTIE WEARING MIDGET OVERNIGHT? Haibara s glare almost cracked, but she turned and went down to her lab again, having had a good measure of amusement for the night. Conan glared. Just be a good boy and go to sleep, Samejima Koji-san. Heiji stared. The who what now? Conan shrugged. We decided on your new name while you were asleep. Now go back to bed, we need to make arrangements with the school tomorrow morning. Wait wait WHAT? Don t I at least get a say in my new name? Conan grinned maliciously, and Heiji wondered if the kid had been taking lessons from the creepy girl. You snooze you lose.

I heard that there is a new kid coming into our class! Yeah, maybe we ll get another cute girl like Haibara-san! Or maybe it s a foreigner! I can t wait! Conan couldn t keep himself from snickering the entire time. Haibara stayed calm and collected, keeping her mind occupied with other things, like how she was going to Heiji-proof the entire house.  
Alright class, settle down. Kobayashi-sensei walked into the room, leading a young, dark skinned boy into the room with her. Go ahead and introduce yourself. She said to Koji kindly. He was blushing from embarrassment.  
Hello everyone, I m Same..Samechi? The boy glanced up at the board. Sameji Koji. Nice to meet you.

The class immediately began buzzing with noise. It IS a foreigner! Yeah! Look at his dark skin! And the way he speaks Japenese funny! Conan was about to die of laughter, as Koji s face got redder and redder. KANSAI-BEN IS COMPLETELY NORMAL JAPENESE! AND MY SKIN IS JUST A SPECIAL TRAIT! He yelled, furious. Mostly everyone quieted after that, wondering why exactly he was so upset about. Kobayashi-sensei directed him to an empty seat.

AWW COME ON! WHY DO ALL THE NEW STUDENTS SIT IN THE SAME ROW?! the complaint was heard all across the room. Koji sat down next to Conan, who happened to be digging his nails into his arm to keep from laughing. Kobyashi-sensei, who suddenly felt the need to explain, quieted the class down to do just that.  
I thought it would be nice for Koji-kun to be able to be by people he already knows, so the transition will be easier. He already had to move in with his cousin Ai-chan, so don t complain and make him feel uncomfortable. Koji stared. And THAT didn t make me feel uncomfortable HOW? He thought to himself. As the day progressed, Koji made himself concentrate on the kiddy work, and began to wonder how Kudo and the little creepy scientist girl could handle it. At recess, he met the Detective Boys more formally.

Hi there, I m Ayumi! A little girl with short brown hair said. Genta and Mitsuhiko came up behind her, more or less protectively, and introduced themselves as well.  
We re the Detective Boys! They said in unison. And Conan-kun and Ai-chan are in it too! Since you re Ai-chan s cousin, do you want to joind the Detective Boys too? Ayumi asked, putting on her best cute little girl face. Koji felt bad, and wondered if this could possibly annoy the other teens turned tiny. Sure! That sounds fun! Ayumi smiled. Yay! Maybe Professor Agasa will make you a Detective Boys badge too! Heiji had felt a little envious of the cool little gadgets that the kids had, and smiled genuinely.  
That d be cool! Then, a little thought popped into his head. He went over and grabbed Haibara by the arm. As long as my cousin Ai-chan will be with us! Haibara almost jerked her arm away, but seeing that as unneccessarily rude, she decided to just glare daggers at Koji.  
You re going to pay for this. Koji shuddered. Did he just hear the creepy girl say that or was it his imagination? 


End file.
